


Many gems can have a Steven of their own

by superneedydude



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Breeding, Creampie, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Impregnation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape Fetish, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ruin Lapis forever, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superneedydude/pseuds/superneedydude
Summary: You get teleported to the world of Steven Universe, a year after Future. You also have a device that stops the powers of the gems, making them super weak. Why are you there? Where did you get the device? I'm horny, which makes any plot irrelevant, and any logic flawed. You decide to take advantage of these circumstances to have a bit of fun with a gem or two, for your enjoyment and their detriment.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Many gems can have a Steven of their own

**Author's Note:**

> Alright. My first work. Heavy rape fetish, heavy impreg fetish. If they aren't your cup of tea, I won't judge. Just don't judge me in return. I'm doing this because I can, and there isn't any porn of the gems becoming pregnant with human-gem hybrids. Especially none with it against their will. Now, if the fact that this is about magic gem creatures didn't give it away, this is fantasy. I do not condone the usage of magic items from God to rape people. Or gems for that matter. Actually, just don't rape anything. Yeah, it'd probably be bad if you did.

You remember it like it was yesterday. Which is strange, considering it was this morning. You were woken up at 8:00 am by a strange light engulfing your room, as a strange gun dropped next to your bed. When you jumped out of your bed obviously startled, the bed disappears, just like the floor did when you picked up the gun. You fall for a few seconds,, before landing (somehow unscathed) outside the Big Donut, the donut shop of your favorite show, Steven Universe. Even surpassing the excitement of seemingly being at the famous shop, was confusion of what exactly happened.

Here you are, 7 hours later, still wondering. It's obvious you're in the world of Steven Universe, and through what you gathered, a full year has passed since the show ended.Then that gun is definitely an oddity... Why was it given to you? And what does it do? Well, through experimenting, you've already figured out that last question. By aiming at a gem and pulling the trigger, the gem will immediately lose any and all their abilities, and become weak, to the point they're no stronger than a child. It isn't permanent however. Actually, it seems they're only weak for as long as you dictate. Once you decide, they will return to their normal, superhuman state. But until then, they're so vulnerable... Oh, you can have so much fun with this...

If there's one constant in any universe, it's that no masturbation for a couple weeks means someone is horny af. So of course sex is the first thing you think of! And of all the gems, Lapis was always the best. So cute...! And with this gun, she won't be able to say no to you! Ohhh man! Opportunity is knocking! Only an idiot wouldn't open the door! Or someone who isn't a horny bastard, but that's beside the point. Through sheer knowledge of the show (and also an hour of wandering and asking for directions) you manage to find the house Lapis and Peridot have made their home. Lucky for you (or more likely lucky for her), Peridot was staying late at the school with Pumpkin to tutor some gems having trouble learning about gardening, leaving Lapis alone in the house.

Lapis, working on a meep morp (which is basically a hammock covered with glitter and Christmas lights) hears the door open, and without looking away from her project, calls out to you. "Peridot! You're done tutoring already? I'm just finishing up my latest meep morp! It's so beautiful! You'll love it! Come on up here and check it out!" You lock the front door (smart choice), and walk over to the living room where Lapis is at. She turns around to look at you, and is surprised it isn't Peridot who's entered her home. "Wha- who are you?! What are you doing in my house?! Get out of here!" She sprouts her water wings, ready for battle. 'Wow. Ready to fight all out in her own living room?' You think to yourself. Not that it matters, since when you point and shoot the gun, her wings immediately disappear, as she falls to the ground helpless. "Agh! What the..."

"What did you do?! Why aren't my powers working?!" She yells, while flailing her arms, trying in vain to summon water. You take a sigh of relief, and gain smug confidence. "I'm so glad that worked. I don't know what I would've done if it didn't! Now then. To answer your previous questions, I'm a human. And I'm in your house to have sex with you, whether you want to or not." Lapis looks at you in confusion. "Sex? What's that?"

Haha... Of course she doesn't know much about it, she's an alien who was born in the ground. "Let me show you." You smirk, as you drop your gun to the ground, and start to take off your clothes. Lapis blushes as your boxers fall to the ground, revealing an above average sized dick, already slightly stiff at the thought of what's going to happen. You walk over to her, and start to take her clothes off. "Wha- hey! What do you think you're- agh! Knock it off!" She tries to fight back, to no avail, as you take off her panties and bra, revealing a nearly flat chest, and an adorable, clean shaven pussy. 

You push her onto the meep morp (remember, it's basically a hammock) she was making, as Lapis starts to tear up a bit, realizing she can't fight you. "Please... Don't hurt me..." you climb on top of her "It'll only hurt for a bit. But I'll make it easier on you." You say as you rub begin to rub her clit. To your surprise, she's already pretty wet. Either it's a side effect of being a gem of water, or she got turned on being stripped. Yeah... It's probably door number one. You start to lick her pussy a bit. 'It tastes... Like water. Huh. I mean, it makes sense, but I was hoping for more.' Just then, a noise interrupts your thinking as she moans. "Ah~ ...! What was that? Why did I make a noise?" You can't help but chuckle a bit at that comment. She's so innocent. Well, you're not thirsty anymore, so maybe it's time to take away that last bit of innocence still inside her.

You line your cock up to her dripping slit. You can see the fear in her eyes as she pleads. "Wait! Your... Mating stick is too big! It won't fit!" Yeah right. Her body is identical to a human, so there's no way it won't fit. You slowly push, until her pussy gives way. At this point, her enjoyment doesn't matter too much, considering you're about to rape her in her own home, so you decide to go all out, slamming into her. She screams as her virginity is taken. "AGH! IT HURTS! PLEASE STOP! PULL IT OUT!" Hah! As if you're gonna pull out. The wetness of her pussy is one of a kind, and the way it constricts you feels way too good. 

You start to pull out. 'Ah... Is... Is he done? Is that it?' Lapis thinks to herself. Unfortunately, she learns how wrong she is when you start fucking her. Her tears are streaming down her face now, as she takes your rape-stick.

"Please... Stop... Why are you doing this...?" She asks, sobbing heavily. "Why? Simple. This is how humans reproduce. I want to make a baby with you." Her eyes widen from hearing that. "A... Baby? You mean..." you smile. You've seen the show, so you know exactly how to escalate this more. "This is how Steven was created. Greg and Pink Diamond did this, and 9 months later Steven was made. The difference here, is that you'll be forced to go through with this." Lapis' heart immediately dropped...

"I'll make a hybrid? But... Pink stopped existing when that happened... Will I stop existing too?" "I'm more than certain its a yes. Wanna try it? .. Haha, as if you had a choice here. When I cum, I'll cum inside you. When that happens, you'll get pregnant with a hybrid baby. Doesn't that sound great?" You say, evilly. 

Lapis can't believe what's happening. She'll be pregnant with a baby? She'll disappear, just like Pink? Her mind is swirling, she can practically hear her heartbeat. Then your words break her out of her inner thoughts. "I'm getting close to cumming. Are you ready? You're about to become a mother to my rape baby!" Just then, your gun starts glowing from your pile of clothes on the floor. It creates a hologram screen. Looking at it at first you're not sure what it's showing, but after a second you see what looks like a blue egg cell. It doesn't take a genius to put two and two together here. 

"Oh now this is an amazing development! This is gonna be good!" Lapis looks at the screen, then back to you confused. "What is that?" You smirk at her. "That's the egg cell inside of your womb. That's what's deep inside your pussy. The second my sperm goes in there, there's nothing you can do; you'll be officially pregnant. Man this is the best...! Here it comes!!!"

You moan loudly, pushing your dick right up against her cervix, while Lapis screams out in protest "No no no no no!!!" She flails in a desperate attempt to get you off of her as she feels a sudden warmth inside of her, but soon finds she's able to do nothing as you shoot your gooey load deep inside her. You shoot rope after rope of cum right past her cervix, directly into her womb. As your orgasm subsides, you force her head to the side, making her look at the screen. 

Suddenly, a single sperm comes on the screen, swimming up to her egg. Then another, and another. "Are you ready Lapis? When one makes it in, you're as good as done. Now watch as you get pregnant with a baby you don't want." Lapis silently pleads to the universe to keep them out. Unfortunately, her prayers are not answered as she watches a sperm finally breach the egg, and they start fusing. It's done. She sobs heavily, realizing what exactly happened. Lapis is now pregnant with a rape baby. It's too bad she won't live to see it...

Two hours later, Peridot walks in the door, and finds Lapis curled up in a ball in the corner bawling her eyes out, with her recent meep morp torn down in shambles. You, however, are nowhere to be found. You've already made your escape. As you wander the streets of Little Homeworld, you think back on the pure ecstasy and excitement from the events earlier. "That was so much fun! I wonder how many other gems I can do this with... Well, only one way to find out!" With your gun in hand, and new determination for what to do, you set out towards the setting sun, ready to force another gem to have your hybrid baby.

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats, you made it through! Now, as I said, this is my first work. I'd appreciate kudos if you enjoyed, and you leaving if you didn't. Though I would appreciate it even more if you left me suggestions to improve my writing. I might update in the future to add more gems to the forced impreg-fest. So stay tuned! Maybe! Assuming I'm not too lazy! Yeah, I actually probably won't return to this. Though, I might make more works, I enjoyed making this one.


End file.
